


Reunion

by MythicalMochi



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU where they drifted apart after high school, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalMochi/pseuds/MythicalMochi
Summary: A short one-shot AU where they meet again at their high school's 10 year reunion.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @apparentlynotreallyfinnish on tumblr for this prompt!

Link didn’t even want to go to this stupid thing. He’d lost contact with everyone after high school, and he figured that if anyone cared enough they’d have stuck around in the first place. What would seeing everyone again 10 years later do? It wasn’t like his old acquaintances would suddenly want to be his friend again. That wasn’t how things worked. Everyone has moved onto bigger and better things. All this was was a metaphorical dick-measuring contest, everyone wanting to show that they didn’t peak in high school. “Oh look, Josh owns his company now. Oh and there’s Ashley, she’s got 4 kids and a husband.” It was stupid.

Yet for some reason, here he was. Checking his reflection one last time in the driver's side window of his car, looking over himself in his grey button-down, black tie and black slacks, preening his inky black mop that had barely changed over the decade. He told himself that this was just an obligation, a courtesy. He’d grab a beer, make some small talk, leave and wipe his hands clean again from Harnett Central and the memories and regrets it carried.

He cursed himself under his breath as he walked into the too-crowded venue. The lights were dim and the music was loud enough to have to raise your voice to have a conversation. People were milling around, drinks in hand, chatting and laughing among themselves. Link recognized a few faces but the urge to go up and speak to them was nonexistent. He’d been there all of one minute standing like a dummy by the door and he already wanted to turn around and leave. And yet…

Link sighed and trudged over to the bar and ordered himself a beer. He was already there. Having paid too much for the damn ticket, he may as well make use of the free bar.

Link nestled himself between the other alumni leaning against the wooden bartop and sipped on his beer, scanning the venue. It was a bit surreal being in a room full of people he’d spent 4 years in the same building with in such a different setting.

He saw his junior year English teacher, who looked much the same albeit a bit more gray and portly. There was his freshman year lab partner with who he assumed was his wife. And there was… _No fucking way._

Link froze as he watched a towering figure slip through the crowd towards the bar, easily a head above everyone else. His now long amber hair was gelled up into a gravity-defying wave, and he had a beard. A big beard. Even though he looked nothing like he did in high school, Link would recognize him in any case. He spent too many years staring at him to forget.

The man strode up to the bar, his eyes scanning his past classmates lined up against it when he suddenly stopped in his tracks, his eyes going wide as they locked onto Link.

“…Link?” He said excitedly, almost breaking into a jog as he closed in. Link gave a polite smile.

“Hey, Rhett. Long time no see.”

Rhett broke out into laughter, opening his arms for a hug. Link obliged, a blush spreading across his face. He was suddenly grateful for the dim lighting. Rhett enveloped him in a tight squeeze, giving Link’s hair a quick ruffle as they broke apart.

“Man, I see you haven’t changed much, huh?”

“Can’t say the same for you.” Link said, pointing the neck of his bottle towards Rhett’s face. Rhett chuckled, giving his beard a stroke.

“Yeah, well. I think I’m doing the world a favor. No one was benefiting from that buzz-cut and chinless babyface.”

They both giggled and smiled, taking a moment to look each other over, giving each other friendly pats on the other man's shoulder.

“Gosh, it’s so good to see you again,” Rhett said softly, leaning in closer so they didn’t have to shout. Rhett’s cologne assaulted Link’s senses in the best way, making him go dizzy for a moment. And gosh, did his hair and beard really bring out his eyes. “What’s been happening? Married? Kids? Insurmountable debt?” Link laughed, shaking his head. More like _‘spent the last decade working a mind-numbing 9 to 5 while the thought of what would have happened if I'd have grown a pair and admitted how I felt about you before it was too late would randomly assault me in the middle of the night every few months. But you know. Whatever.’_

“No, none of that. Just been layin’ low. Working, living in an apartment outside of town. Haven’t touched another human being in so long I might’ve forgotten how.”

Rhett’s eyebrows raised at the statement, and Link wondered what that meant.

“Not to sell you short, but I’m kinda glad you said that so I didn’t seem like such a loser. I’m in the same boat.” Rhett flashed his left hand, void of any jewelry. Link’s heart skipped a beat. He felt like an idiot for getting excited about Rhett being available. He hadn’t seen Rhett in 10 years. Rhett wasn’t gay. Rhett wasn’t interested in him. Rhett wasn’t about to ride off into the sunset with–

“Would you want to go grab a drink somewhere a little more low-key and do some more catching up? Too rambunctious for my tastes here.” Rhett asked, a sweet smile donning his face.

Link nearly choked on the last sip of his beer.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

On their way out, Rhett offered to drive. _‘I’m a big man, I can handle my liquor’_ was his excuse. Which worked for Link. He’d need a good amount of alcohol to keep his senses dumbed down if he were to make it out of this with his pride intact.

They sat down in Rhett’s car, both heaving a sigh, glad to be in a much quieter environment. Link chanced a glance over at Rhett to find that he was already gazing back. His blush came back with a vengeance.

“You look good, Neal. These ten years really did somethin’ to you.”

Link laughed quietly, dipping his head down to hide his face. If it were as red as it felt, it was a dead giveaway.

“You do too, Rhett. You’re lucky I even recognized you.”

Rhett laughed this time, running a hand through his waves, mussing them up slightly.

“Please, like anyone else in this town is 6′7″. Who else could I be?”

They sat in silence once again, their eyes burning holes into each other’s souls. Link was really in for it. Ten years later and Rhett still had him under a spell he never knew he casted.

“I’ve missed you,” Rhett said, bringing a hand over to squeeze Link’s knee, keeping his hand there after, the heat seeping through Link’s slacks. “I thought that once we graduated I’d never see you again and I’d never have the chance to–” Rhett froze, taking his hand back.

“To say goodbye? We kinda did at Sam’s graduation party, remember?”

“To tell you how I felt-- How I _feel._”

Link was sure he looked like a deer in headlights as he gawked at Rhett.

“I know I’m probably going to make an ass of myself right now but it’s been sitting there in the back of my head since we left Harnett. Shit, I don’t even know if you, y’know. Swing that way, I guess? But gosh, I had the biggest crush on you. It kinda broke my heart when we drifted off. We had some good times, and I always sorta hoped that they’d turn into something more.”

“Shit, Rhett.”

“I’m sorry if that was uncalled for and you’re just learning now that your friend was crushin’ on you all creepy without you knowing but I just had to get it off my chest.”

“No, I mean… Shit, Rhett. I wish you woulda told me back then.” Link looked back to Rhett, tears threatening to form in his eyes, but a hopeful smile on his face.

Rhett slowly brought a hand up to cup Link’s cheek, running a thumb over the stubble. This was all moving lightning speed in a direction he'd only dreamed of, Link wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

“Can we kiss?”

Link let out a short laugh that could have easily been mistaken for a sob, his heart nearly bursting at the seams.

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask that for 14 years.”

Without hesitation they both leaned in, sinking deep into a kiss, the force of over a decade of yearning and wishing and moaning each other’s names in private pulling them ever closer. Link grabbed hold of Rhett’s shirt collar, a soft moan emanating from him. Rhett paused almost imperceptibly at the wonderful sound, immediately diving deeper into the kiss, his tongue snaking past Link’s lips to explore, his hands finding their way to Link’s chest. Link’s hands rose from Rhett’s shirt collar to his hair, intertwining his fingers in the dirty blonde locks and tugging lightly, pulling a deep sigh out of Rhett.

“Back seat?” Rhett growled against Link’s lips. Link nodded, breaking the kiss to undo his seatbelt at an almost comical speed. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. It was finally happening.

After a moment of grunts and flailing limbs and being bent in the most uncomfortable ways, they managed to squeeze into the back of Rhett’s SUV. Rhett laid back onto the seat, barely having to beckon Link to lay on top of him, easily resuming where they left off.

“Gosh, you have no idea how long I’ve been dreaming of this.” Link whined, planting wet kisses down the side of Rhett’s neck, coaxing soft moans and grunts out of him.

“Of this?” Rhett punctuated the phrase by groping hard onto Link’s ass, driving his hips up into Link’s, pressing their desperately aching cocks together. Link nearly cried out at the sensation, but instead muffled the moan by burying his face into Rhett’s neck, sucking a reddened mark into the skin there.

“Baby, the things I’ve been dreaming of doin’ to you would make a porn star blush, if I'm bein' honest.”

“Show me. Please.” Link moaned into Rhett’s ear, letting out a shuddering breath in anticipation.

“We’ll save the fancy stuff for another day. I just need you in any way I can get you right now.”

The promise of ‘another day’ almost made Link sentimental, but the sensation of Rhett sliding out from under him and being rolled onto his back pulled him back to the present.

Rhett made quick work of Link’s top, unbuttoning it and sliding it off of his torso so just his arms were still covered. His eyes wandered over Link’s body as he undid Link’s belt and fly.

“God, you look so fuckin’ good. You were always so fit.” Rhett purred, finally able to pull Link’s pants down. Link helped, arching himself off the seat so Rhett could bunch them up at his ankles, not wasting time with completely undressing. Rhett’s hands traveled back up, running along every inch of exposed skin except where Link needed it most, causing Link to shiver beneath him. Rhett ran a finger across Link’s nipple, drawing a sharp moan out of him.

“An' I’ve always wondered what you’d sound like. I knew it’d be good, but fuck, this is like heaven.”

Rhett pinched Link’s nipple, and Link squirmed and writhed, a few choice curses spilling out of him. Rhett’s cock throbbed at the beautiful litany.

“Fuck this, I can’t wait, I need you so bad.” Rhett leaned into the front of the car and opened the glove box, acquiring a small little pouch of lube he kept for ‘emergencies’, much like this one. He never knew there’d be a day he’d actually get to use it, much less with the man he’d been dreaming of for years. Rhett held up the lube for Link to see in a silent ask for permission. Link nodded enthusiastically, a chorus of whispered ‘please’s flooding out of him as his hand gripped the base of his cock and squeezed.

Without wasting another moment Rhett held the pouch in his teeth, nearly ripping into his own pants to remove them. He pushed them down to his mid-thigh, his cock bouncing softly as it was freed. Link whimpered at the sight. He’d figured Rhett would be big, but fuck, he was incredibly thick too. Rhett’s cock struggled to stand against it’s own weight, hanging heavy in front of him, the tip shimmering with precum. Rhett took his cock into his hand, stroking slowly, ripping the little pouch with his teeth.

“You sure you want this?” Rhett asked, spitting the little plastic piece somewhere onto his car’s floor. Link squirmed impatiently.

“I’ve been sure for over a goddamn decade Rhett, just please fuck me!”

Rhett nearly laughed at Link's impatience, but all his agency was focused on one task. Rhett squeezed a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers and settled into a comfortable position between Link’s legs, splaying one hand on Link’s stomach and the other quickly finding Link’s entrance, running two slicked fingers over the puckered skin. Link gasped, his hands flying to grip onto anything they could.

Rhett slowly pushed a finger in, drawing a long moan out of Link. He was insanely tight, and Rhett was almost afraid that the next step would split the poor man in half. He worked his finger in and out of Link slowly, feeling the muscles tense and relax around it.

“So fuckin’ tight, baby. God, I can’t wait to wreck this perfect little ass.” Rhett growled, slowly prodding another finger at Link’s entrance, slipping it in when the muscles gave way just enough. Link was a mess of curses and whimpers and gasps, his hips bucking into the air, desperate for more. Rhett had three fingers inside Link for a good minute before Link was begging, pleading for Rhett’s cock.

“Fuck, Rhett, please. I need you. I want it so bad.” Link whined, his hand grasping blindly to find Rhett’s hip, pulling him in closer.

“You’re gonna get it right now baby, don’t worry.” Rhett slicked up his cock with the remaining lube and positioned himself lower between Link’s legs, propping one of them up onto the back of the seat. Rhett lowered his upper half down, bracing himself with one arm as the other reached down, grasping his cock to guide it against Link. Once he was lined up, he brought his other hand up above Link’s shoulder so they were face to face only a couple inches apart.

“Moan for me, baby. Be as loud as you want. I know you've been thinkin' about this.”

Rhett curled his hips in, inching his cock in agonizingly slow. Link’s hands whipped up to Rhett, grasping him and pulling him tight against his chest as he cried out, the yelp melting into a needy, high pitched moan. Rhett grinned, a deep moan reverberating through him as he slowly bottomed out. Link was barely able to keep quiet, every exhale a new and gorgeous sound.

“What a good boy.”

Rhett slowly began to thrust, nearly pulling out all the way before plunging back in, reveling in the way Link’s body arched and sang out for him. He barely started and he was already feeling the urgent tightness in his belly.

“Ohhh, fuck, I’m not sure I’m gonna last, you’re too damn perfect.”

All Link could do was nod in agreement, his hand snaking down to find his own cock, gripping it tight and giving it a few strokes as he panted, his blue eyes wide and pleading.

Rhett continued to thrust into Link, gradually getting harder, the sound of slick skin and the sounds of their bodies meeting barely audible over the near constant chorus of sounds from Link, punctuated by a deep groan or grunt from Rhett. Link arched his back, his hand nearly a blur over his cock, his moans rising sharply in pitch.

“Ohh, shit, Rhett, I’m so close, pleasepleasepleaseI’mgonna– ffffuck!”

Link writhed and bucked, spurting thick ropes of cum across his stomach and chest, his eyes shut tight as his mouth hung open, barely able to breathe over the need to express his gratitude in broken praises and moans. His muscles constricted tight around Rhett, spurring him almost instantly into his climax. With a final hard thrust that rocked Link back, Rhett wrapped his arms around Link, coating his insides as he gave shallow thrusts, riding out his orgasm for all he could get from it.

Spent and out of breath from the quick sprint, Rhett shuffled Link to the side so he wouldn’t crush him and laid down half on top of a nearly catatonic Link, chests heaving and hearts racing, cocks lazily throbbing, brains swimming in all sorts of emotions. Rhett gave Link’s shoulder a few tiny, chaste kisses, Link turning to catch the last few on his lips. Link brought a hand down to lazily play with Rhett’s hair, now a curly heap hanging against his forehead.

“Earlier you said ‘another day’. Y’mean it?”

Rhett smiled, wrapping an arm around Link and pulling him close.

“What if I said ‘every day’?”


End file.
